Discovery
by pokemeh
Summary: Tamaki invites Haruhi to a 9 day vacation in Hawaii. She says yes, since she has nothing else to do. In hawaii, both teenagers discover something, passion and love.


**Author's Note: Heya ;. Welcome to "**_**Discovery**_**". Why did I name it "**_**Discovery**_**"? That's for you to find out. This is my first fanfic so don't kill me if it's occ. That's all I have to say and enjoy my story! PEACE OUT HOME SKILLET BISCUIT LMAO!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reader, A week has passed since then... since Haruhi saved Tamaki from Eclair. Tamaki was still his old self after that, though something had changed about him. Haruhi didn't know what though. The word in her mind stood in her head, but for some reason it was a blur, Reader.

Haruhi awoke to the sound of sunlight gushing through her window falling onto the floor. She slowly opened her eyes and turned her eyes to the clock. 9:00 AM. That wasn't too late but it wasn't early either.

The noise of an upbeat song started to play. Haruhi was slightly startled but quickly reached to her end table, grabbing the phone. She opened it and pressed the middle button.

"Hello?" Haruhi said as she sat up from her bed. Haruhi didn't have to wait a second, as a familiar voice raced into her ear.

"Haruhi! Haruhi! I have great news!" Tamaki said in his usual giddy voice.

"What is it?" Haruhi said annoyed that Tamaki called before 10:00.

"I'm going to Hawaii tomorrow, and will be there for 9 days! Would you please come with me?" Tamaki asked in his whiny puppy voice.

Haruhi thought for a moment. Alone with Tamaki... who knows what he'd do? But then again, it would be boring staying home for the summer.

"I guess" Haruhi said scratching her head.

"YAY! Meet me at Hikaru and Kaoru's house" Tamaki hung up in his excited voice.

"Huh?" Haruhi sighed. She didn't know why she "_had_" to go to the Hitachiin's house but she'd be glad to see them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi was wearing a green sleeveless shirt with lace at the bottom. She was also wearing blue jean Capri pants and green sandals that matched nicely with her shirt. Her hair was brushed and had a green clip.

As she reached the twin's house, she told her name to the small machine on the brick wall. The gate opened and Haruhi started walking into the maze.

Halfway there Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki met Haruhi, quickly squeezing her to death.

"Okay guys, that's enough" Haruhi said as she tried to get out from their arms.

"Let's go!" Hikaru and Kaoru said as they let go and started to drag Haruhi into the house.

"Don't you dare drag my daughter!" Tamaki said taking Haruhi away from the twins.

Haruhi quickly left from Tamaki's embrace, but gave a smile that turned into a giggle.

Tamaki seemed confused but smiled back as they continued walking.

As they went inside, Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's hand. He intertwined his fingers with hers and did what a father would do to his child when crossing the street.

Haruhi didn't know why he had to grab her hand, but she didn't protest because that would be rude.

"Let's go upstairs now" Hikaru and Kaoru both said.

The four teenagers went upstairs, and the twins led the way to their mother's room.

Inside were 10 swimsuits, all on mannequins.

"Uhm, you guys brought me here for this?" Haruhi asked as she looked at them with a funny look.

"Try them on for us!" The three young men said in delight.

"I'm only trying on 1 and it's not for you three" Haruhi said teasing the boys.

Haruhi picked a plain bikini, which was light pink and had a darker shade of pink as the outline. Kaoru brought the swimsuit to Haruhi and watched her leave into the bathroom.

As she went into the bathroom, Haruhi closed the door and made sure it was locked. She speedily changed and looked at herself in the mirror.

You could say Haruhi looked more like a girl. Her hair was longer; she had more curves, and had matured.

"Well it fits" Haruhi said to herself softly enough for nobody to hear.

Haruhi swiftly changed back into her normal clothes, and walked out with the swimsuit in her hands.

"You didn't let us see it?" Hikaru and Kaoru both asked in a whiny voice.

"Nobody sees Haruhi in a bikini!" Tamaki said as he "hmphed" and turned his head.

"You just said you wanted her to try it on for you" the twins both teased Tamaki.

"Really? When did I say that?" Tamaki foolishly asked.

Haruhi just laughed at their actions and interrupted.

"I have to go now" Haruhi said as she waited for their answer.

"Ah, okay Haruhi. I'll pay for that for you, you can leave" Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at each other. "One more thing".

They ran up to Haruhi and gave her a big hug. She hugged them softly and couldn't help but smile. She left from their hug and turned around.

"Can I walk- I mean, can daddy walk you home?" Tamaki asked in his puppy voice.

Haruhi didn't affirm. "Since you offered, I guess" Haruhi said.

"Woohoo!" Tamaki ran to Haruhi and opened the door for her. He let her go out first, and then followed her out the door.

The walk home was silent. Both teens were filled with thoughts about their vacation to Hawaii. What would happen? Now and then, Haruhi giggled at her thoughts.

As they reached to Haruhi's apartment room, there seemed to be a stone next to the rug. Accidentally, Tamaki tripped over it and pushed Haruhi to the wall, kissing her.

Haruhi's dad heard the commotion and walked out, only to be surprised and angry.

He didn't say anything, but grabbed Haruhi and threw her inside, closing the door. He pushed Tamaki down making him hit the rail.

"Dad!" Haruhi said as she got up from her spot.

"Are you okay, Haruhi?" Her dad asked as he hugged her.

"Sure..." Haruhi said giving a funny smile and going back to her room.

"Wow..." Haruhi said as her cheeks suddenly turned pink.

She shook her head and laughed. "Tomorrow..." Haruhi smiled.


End file.
